


A Battle Worth Losing

by wormininthedirt



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming, Consent is Sexy, Just blonde boys doing what blonde boys do, M/M, Mentions of claiming, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Tears, asterius goin a lil feral for his himbo bf, or well arena sex, theseus being well theseus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormininthedirt/pseuds/wormininthedirt
Summary: Theseus and Asterius training for Zagreus' next return, which becomes a LOT more interesting when you have a big horny minotaur thrown into the mix
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	A Battle Worth Losing

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know how to describe fighting, please forgive me!

The arena roared with cheers and the clanging and screeching of metal on metal. Spear thrust against ax, ax thrust against shield. Asterius puffed out a breath he'd been holding, Theseus thrust his spear towards his stomach, only for Asterius to grab it and wrench it forward, causing Theseus to stumble. "Ah! Using wily tricks like that daemon, are you? Have at you-- nh!" Theseus' move was cut short when thrown to the ground by a thrust of the ax's handle going straight into the king's stomach.

Theseus fell back onto the floor, coughing softly. The king looked up to his bull and let out a hearty laugh "Good one, my friend. Two out of three?" Theseus pushed himself back onto his feet, dusting off, sweat becoming more apparent on his skin. Asterius gave a simple nod. Theseus grinned "Now then, let's go again." Theseus grabbed his sword and spear, clashing one another together.

"Perhaps we should save our strength for when the prince arrives." Huffed the minotaur. "Nonsense!" Theseus chimed "We have all the time in the world, that blaggard is the slowest opponent I yet to face." Theseus dragged his foot into the ground, putting himself into a stance. "Now then. Together." 

And the arena was once again full of cheering and applause as the two battled, neck to neck. Theseus' cocky grin soon became a near snarl, lips pulled up and baring his teeth as he focused, thrusting his spear and quickly block the ax's attack with his shield. But a long battle soon began to end.

"Agh!" Theseus pressed his weight against the shield to keep himself from falling back, which kept him planted before a hearty thrust against the shield, that knocked Theseus back and caused the shield to fall from his grasp. Theseus buried his hands into the ground, going to lift himself up, only to have Asterius' large hand grasp the back of his neck, and place his face into the ground.

"We should save our energy, king." Asterius huffed quietly. Theseus writhed beneath him, trying to reach behind him to grab at Asterius' arm. "Four out of three, my king." Asterius huffed and leaned down "I believe I should take something as a prize for besting you?" Asterius murmured. "Nonsense, Asterius, I haven't that damned bottle on m-- ah!" Theseus quickly planted his gloved hands onto the floor beneath him.

"𝘈𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘶𝘴...!" Theseus let out a harsh breath, the bulls hips gently rolling into his. Asterius' hand pushed the kings face into the ground a little more, his other hand riding up the kilt of his outfit and between his thighs.

The sweat from Theseus' battle caused his hair to cling desperately to his face, his eyes rolling back then falling shut but opened once more the moment Asterius' warm fingers, soaked in his own cold salvia, pressed against his entrance. "Mnh, Asterius..!" Theseus whined out as the bull leaned down, resting his head against the kings shoulder. "If it is alright with you, my king." Asterius began "I want to claim what is mine." Asterius murmured. "Allow me to know if this is too much--" "Please!" Theseus quickly began, hips writhing, nails digging into the ground.

"You can't...ah...you can't just leave a king like this, you know, Asterius. It's undignified. Please, I ask that you...!" Theseus breathed "I ask that you take me. Take your prize." Theseus murmured breathlessly. "Besides." Theseus put on his usual battle ready grin "I'm sure the Shades would rather enjoy a new show."

"I am not doing this for them, my king." Asterius' grip on the back of Theseus' neck tightened slightly, causing Theseus' to shudder beneath as a finger entered him. Theseus rested his forehead against the ground, panting as his hands tried to find a grip on the arena floor, knees spreading ever so slightly to aid Asterius. 

After a while of gentle coaxing and massaging, Asterius entered a second finger, thrusting and rolling his fingers gently. "Nhh.." Theseus' breathed against the floor "Come now, Asterius. You've come to claim me, have you not? You can be far rougher!" Theseus huffed out. "And I plan to do as much, my king." Asterius murmured against Theseus' ear "But claiming you does not mean I wish to cause you harm."

Asterius' hand retreated once he felt he'd prepared his prize well, and he carefully lifted his own kilt. His bullish hand lifted from Theseus' neck and to his back, pressing his chest against the ground as his other hand wrapped around his cock and guided himself into his king. Theseus' head perked up, his mouth falling into an o. His hair already messy and the blue leaves that resided proudly in his hair had began to become messy themselves.

Asterius grabbed the back of Theseus' neck again once he'd reach the hilt, letting out a low sigh as he pulled from Theseus' ear to sit up straight. Theseus writhed and grinded against him as he began to thrust, the crowd watching with eager intent.

Soon, the minotaur fell to his hands, lifting one hand to keep on the kings back to keep in his place, driving in and out of him at a quick pace. Theseus rested his forehead against the cold ground, his heated body flushed against it, moaning and throwing out vulgar terms whilst he was at it, which only got louder when Asterius began to lose his composure. Theseus' head lifted as he gasped and moaned, clawing at the ground as the bull grabbed hold of his hips, burying his face into the kings neck. "Yes, yes! Asterius! Like that! Faster, by the gods, faster, please!" Theseus cried out, face flushed and hair matted. 

The minotaur followed the commands, pounding into the blonde beneath him, whos cries got ever louder, the kings hand quickly grabbed onto one of the bulls horns for support as he was drilled into the ground. Theseus leaned his head back against Asterius' shoulder, clutching onto the horn like a lifeline "Asterius, I--!" Theseus gasped and quickly fell forward, hands planted firmly on the ground as he came, gasping and trembling. 

Asterius let out a soft, relieved sigh as he wrapped his hand around the kings chest, pulling him into his own as he stood, he then used his hands to grab hold of the kings thighs. "Asterius--?" "I am merely showing that I've claimed my prize." Asterius huffed out into the kings neck, causing Theseus to melt into him and reach above him and grab hold of Asterius' horns.

And Asterius began to thrust into Theseus' trembling body once more, not giving it a moment of rest. Theseus threw his head back, clutching onto the bulls horns as he cried out. Asterius' grip on his thighs near bruising as he drove into him relentlessly. "That's it, that's it! Asterius--nh! Just like that!" Theseus gasped, his own grip harsh on Asterius' horns. Theseus' spread his legs apart a bit more, head hung as he cried out, squeezing his eyes out, on the brink of tears. 

Asterius glided his hand up to the kings throat and laid it there gently, Theseus' hand quickly falling over it, clutching onto his wrist. "By the gods, Asterius--!" Theseus gasped, tears pricking his eyes as Asterius moved him effortlessly on his cock "I'm g-- again, Asterius, I--" Theseus clutched onto Asterius tightly, unable to form a sentence as his body shook like an earthquake, cumming again.

Asterius buried his face into the kings shoulder, panting softly, his movements seemingly unending, Theseus' shot up back to Asterius' horns, clutching them once again once he figured out Asterius hadn't stopped his movements. "I, my king...Can I...?" Asterius murmured against the kings hot skin, thrusting into him at a unforgiving speed, Theseus nodding quickly, body spasming and face a dark red, messy hair clinging to his face. "P-Please, Asterius-- yes! Inside, please, inside me! Claim your prize!" Theseus gasped, Asterius groaned softly into his shoulder.

Asterius' movements quickened, becoming harsh, the sound of skin against skin grew louder as did an overwhelmed Theseus, who was crying out Asterius' name as if he were damning the gods, and finally Asterius came, thighs spasming and hands clutching tightly onto the kings thighs as he spilled inside him, relishing in Theseus' sobs of pleasure and cries of his name as he reached his peak once more. 

Asterius panted gently into Theseus' shoulder, holding him in place as he slowly came to, he looked to Theseus' red face, stained with tears and sweat. "Are you alright, my king?" Asterius murmured "I did not hurt you, did I?" Asterius murmured. Theseus let out an exhausted laugh "Not in the slightest, my friend!" Theseus panted and rested against the minotaurs chest "But I do believe I will need your aid in getting cleaned up." "Gladly, my king."


End file.
